User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freezing Mike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 07:25, 14 October 2009 Your Adminship Of all the people who supported me, your edit made me smile the most. Freezing Mike 18:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Best of luck and I hope we'll be fellow admins soon :D Freezing Mike 18:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) New "Spoilers" Image The image used to mark pages with spoilers seems to be obsolete and out of touch with the style of BioShock and this wiki. Any ideas on a replacement? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think it is an outstanding idea. I trust your judgment on the matter. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The image is seriously exactly what I had in mind. I could not be happier. Is there anyway to downsize it, and make it a higher resolution? Please replace the old one whenever you wish. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Could not have asked for more! A great service you have done this day. If I could give you a tonic or something as a reward, I would. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) French "Spoilers" Image Hi Gardimuer ! My name is Kevin, aka Ravenlyze, and I'm in charge of the French version of the BioShock Wiki! First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on the job you've done with the new spoiler image, it's great! I'm writing to you to ask if it would be possible to make a French version (and why not a German version, for the German version of the Wiki) ? If it'd be possible, please let me know ! I'd be pleased to give you the French version of the text I'd see on this picture ! Anyway, thanks for your time, let's keep in touch ! Best regards, Ravenlyze 07:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, and thanks a lot for your help ! Okay, here is the English version : Warning - Significant plot details follow And here would be the French version : Attention - Dévoile détails de l’intrigue Do you think it's gonna be all right ? I mean, not too big for the picture ? I'm looking forward to see the result, thanks again for that. Have a nice weekend ! Ravenlyze 15:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, unfortunately, I don't speak German very well.. I'd rather not decided about that by myself... Do you need me to contact MtaÄ who is responsible for the German Wiki or do you want to contact him yourself ? Ah sorry, he's on vacation right now til November, 2nd 2009... Ravenlyze 16:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi ! Amazing, the result is just awesome, thank you so much for that ! About the text in the second part, I was wondering if you could just add one word, I think you'll have enough space : Dévoile des détails de l'intrigue As you can see, the extra word is "des". After that, I'm pretty sure the pic will be just perfect ! Thanks again for your time ! Ravenlyze 09:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The photobucket version is all right, and the result is great ! Thanks again Gardimuer, I'm gonna change the french spoiler page right away =) Have a nice week, cheers mate ! Ravenlyze 20:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Admin User Boxes Still looking into the problem with the images, and I will see about the admin icon thing. I do have a few objections to it, but they are more practical then principle, because the idea is good. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) While checking out the MH wiki, I saw that they have similar things, called userboxes. They use this to show who's an admin but also to show fun, trivial things. I think that the userbox is a great idea. Freezing Mike 11:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It's alright, heh. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The Left 4 Dead Wiki also has those templates, and people usually seem to be able to find the administrators alright. I'd like to see what you can come up with. :) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 17:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if it's just me, but the text comes out of the box. Can it wrap around? Otherwise, it's great. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's still messed up for me. I was just looking at it on the template page. What browser do you use, Firefox? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think so... This is rather odd. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 04:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::File:Admintempwic.PNG is what I see. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, that's much better! Nice work. :) We can start slapping these on the appropriate pages soon. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't say that I do. I have no idea what it could have been. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It works fine for me. Maybe widen the box, so the entire phrase is sure to fit on one line? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New edit box is great. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do you have plans to make more edit boxes? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you make another, I will use it. Andrew Ryan approves! [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Chat <(' '<) ^(' ')^ (>' ')> Just let me know when. Freezing Mike 10:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Gardimuer, this is Epstein from the 2K forums again. You should try to keep the account you made there under your belt; that way I can keep you posted on potential helpers for your Content Project. ACK! I had no idea! It didn't show up like that for me until now... I'll start using the regular editor, as per your request. Toukashi 23:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Splicers and Health Stations Thanks for the help. I'll get right to it. --Willbachbakal 08:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What'd I do, what'd I do? Toukashi 16:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Image Well, the page is restored, but the file is till missing... perhaps we can take it from another wiki. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC)